Vehicles and many heavy duty equipments include a battery which supply power to the parts of the equipment through cables connected to the electrodes of the battery.
Generally, the cable is not directly connected to the electrode of the battery due to the possible instability and inconvenience of direct connection, but is connected by installing separable battery terminal to the electrode of the battery and then installing built-in or separable connection terminal to the battery terminal for connecting the cable.
Conventional battery terminals have inserting member to which the electrode of the battery is inserted, but, since the opening of the insertion member is not variable, the insertion of the terminal becomes difficult or the connection becomes loose in case the opening of the insertion slot is made in larger or smaller scale compared to the size of the electrode.
To solve the above problem, a battery terminal in which the opening of the insertion member into which the electrode of the battery is inserted can be controlled has recently been developed.
This type of battery aims to solve the problem of conventional battery connection terminal by controlling the opening of the inserting member of the battery terminal, but has the problem of difficulty in controlling the tightness of the electrode providing the danger of transforming the electrode when the electrode is connected too tightly. Also, the battery electrode is partially contacted with the terminal making electric resistance high and lowering electric conductivity, and the bolt for controlling opening of the inserting member is fastened at side or lower portion of the device making it difficult to connect the bolt when the bolt is located at dented portion, which reduces productivity of the work.
For the above reason, has been trying to develop a battery terminal in which opening of the inserting member of the electrode can be controlled so that the battery electrode is connected promptly and firmly, transformation of the electrode can be avoided by preventing excessively tight connection of the electrode, electric resistance is reduced by maximizing contacting surface of the electrode thereby enhancing electric conductivity, and connecting process is conveniently carried out by fastening the bolt which controls the opening of the inserting member at upper portion of the device. However, there has still been no satisfactory outcome despite the development efforts.